


Say Okay

by orphan_account



Category: Gallavich fandom, Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Canon-Typical Violence, First Dates, Gallavich, Lust, M/M, Smut, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A quick glance into Ian and Mickey's first date ifSamminever called the MPs.Based on 5x10.Mickey's POV.❤





	Say Okay

"You gonna switch it up and carry me next, bitch?" Mickey teased, feeling Ian's hot breath on his neck as he carried him like a backpack approaching the Gallagher house.

"I already told you! Only if you suck my dick later." Ian tried to bargain, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek.

Mickey chuckled. "As if I'm not already gonna." 

Ian's body heat felt pleasant on his back. The sun had already set in Chicago, but walking at night in the South Side didn't scare him like it did when he was much younger. Though, he'd never admit that. Ian wrapped his arm around Mickey's neck slightly tighter. The redhead's bandaged hand gripped on to Mickey's shoulder causing him to stop dead in his tracks. 

"What?" Ian questioned arching his neck to look at Mickey's face as best as he could. 

Mickey sniffed and gently dropped him on to his feet. He turned around to face Ian as they now stood directly infront of the Gallagher home. He stared into Ian's pupil-blown green eyes, taking him in. He slowly brushed the back of his hand over Ian's bloody cheek and brought the hand up to push back a strand of hair covered in the glistening red. Ian stared at him blankly, starting to lightly sway as the one beer he had at the dugouts fucked him up. _Perks of being on meds for Bipolar disease_ Ian would say. Mickey stared deeper into his eyes wanting to say those three words... Eight letters...

"Holy shit, I just realized somethin'." Ian interrupted Mickey's intimate moment. Mickey felt a tinge of relief, feeling a bit nervous to tell his boyfriend face to face how he really felt.

"What's up?" Mickey raised a questioning eyebrow.

"We've never actually been on a real date before." Ian said as his face struck in realization.

Mickey furrowed his brow. "Bullshit-"

"No, I'm serious!" Ian interrupted with wide eyes. He stumbled to the side and spit out some lingering blood in his mouth nonchalantly before looking back up and Mickey continuing on, "Like a date where you sit down and you go to a nice restaurant and you put on a nice shirt and you like.. Eat. With utensils."

"As opposed to eating with what?" Mickey teased. Ian flipped him off and gave him begging eyes.

"I assume you wanna do that?" He asked. 

"Yeah. Why not?"

Mickey's heart felt like it was pounding out of his chest. _Christ. My first date. How the fuck do you even do one of those? I don't even know what the fuck I should wear. What do you wear on a fuckin' date? I don't even know where he wants to go.._

"Did you hear me, Mick?" Ian interrupted Mickey's nervous thoughts. 

"Hear what?" 

"I asked if we could go to, like, a Sizzlers or something." Ian answered, bending over to tie his shoelace.

"Like right now?" _Holy fucking shit. How do you even act on a date? Do I pull out the fuckin' chair for him before he sits? Hold the door? What if he thinks I'm a pussy or something?_

"Yes right now. Before I sober up and get all fucking weird again." Ian said, standing back up to gaze at a very anxious Mickey. 

"Jesus, okay. Could I at least borrow a fucking shirt first, please?" Mickey asked through a chuckle, motioning up and down his body indicating that he needed to clean himself up before they were going anywhere so he could look presentable. 

"Yeah, you can borrow a shirt." Ian responded with a small laugh.

Ian wrapped an arm around Mickey as they barged into the house. Fiona was on the couch scrolling through her phone as she looked up to see Ian sloshed and stumbling over to the stairs. He stopped to look at his sister and wrapped an arm around Mickey's waist. 

"Guess what, Fi?" He asked. 

She raised an eyebrow with a puzzled look on her face. "Hmm.. You're drunk?" She guessed teasingly. 

Ian clicked his tongue and leaned into Mickey who was doing his best to hold the man up.

"Obviously. But that's not it. Guess again." He pressed. 

She shook her head and looked back down at the phone. "The suspense is riveting. Truly."

"We're going on a date, bitch!"

Fiona dropped her phone instantly and her face lit up in excitement for her brother. "You two are actually gonna go on a date?"

"Fuck yeah we are." Mickey confirmed.

"Well shit! Don't let me stop you guys any further. Go have fun!"

Ian smirked and wiggled his eyebrows up and down. Fiona's smile diminished as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"And said date isn't going to only consist of fucking like rabbits upstairs like you usually do every night, right?"

"Not _only_ that." Ian teased.

Fiona rolled her eyes and stood up. "I'm going to V's so I don't have to listen to you get laid all night when I haven't gotten laid in weeks."

Mickey blushed, still getting used to other people knowing he was gay. Although it was a strange feeling, it felt right. They went upstairs to change and wash up as Fiona left to go next door. Mickey splashed water over his face and looked up at his reflection in the mirror not quite recognizing the person staring back. He'd come such a long way from where he was over the course of a few years. He'd gained the courage to come out to everyone, found a once in a lifetime love, and lastly, he found _freedom._ He stared at the reflection a few moments longer and smiled, feeling proud for once. 

"You ready?" Ian asked from his room as Mickey was still standing in the bathroom. 

_We're gonna fucking find out, aren't we?_

"Yeah! I'm ready." Mickey answered, stepping out of the bathroom and rolling up the sleeve to his back dress shirt. 

"Don't you look fancy and shit." Ian complimented with a chuckle. 

Mickey flipped him off in response, thinking Ian looked pretty good himself in his dark green, slim fit dress shirt. He licked his lips lightly and Ian dropped his gaze on to the latter's mouth. Mickey slowly moved his eyes up to Ian's holding his gaze there momentarily, heart pounding. 

"Look so good, Mick." Ian muttered as he walked out of his room to make his way over to Mickey in the hallway with a sense of urgency. 

Mickey put a hand out to stop his lustful boyfriend. 

"Not yet. I wanna take you out on a date like a real fuckin gentleman first." 

"Fuck. I want you now, Mickey." 

"How 'bout I take your ginger ass to dinner first and then you can have me. Sound good?"

"The fuck am I supposed to say?" Ian said feeling major sexual frustration. 

Mickey slowly started slide his hand down Ian's chest, stopping at his belt loop. He pulled the redhead up against his body, their faces now nearly touching. Mickey moved his head slowly to kiss the crook of Ian's neck, making his way up to the redhead's ear. "Say okay."

Mickey felt Ian's growing erection on his thigh and smirked. "Say okay, already, so we can go on our date and so I can take care of that fucking large cock of yours when we get back."

"Okay." Ian breathed out, reaching his hand down to try and grab Mickey's dick. 

"Uh uh. Not right now, firecrouch." Mickey said as he pulled away from Ian, knowing he had given his boyfriend the bluest of balls.

Ian sighed heavily, understanding he was fighting a losing battle. "Alright. Let's get going because I'm really fucking horny now."

Mickey snickered. "When the fuck aren't you really fuckin' horny?"

Ian rolled his eyes and stepped past Mickey to head down the stairs and head out the door to their destination. 

The restaurant was crowded to Mickey's dismay. A place filled with a lot of people at once made him anxious and more on edge than he'd like to be. They walked up to the podium and the host smiled at them, part of her routine greeting that she'd probably have to repeat atleast a hundred more times that night. 

"Welcome to Sizzlers! Is it just two or you expecting more people to show?" She asked.

"Just us." Mickey said, feeling as if his stomach was going to completely turn inside out. Ian smiled at his boyfriend feeling proud, knowing that was a great step towards getting more comfortable with himself. 

The host nodded and jotted down where she would put them on her notepad. She grabbed two menus and walked them over to a secluded booth in the back. Mickey sighed in relief as he looked over to the host. She smiled at him and winked before walking away back into the madness. They looked down at the menus trying to decide what they wanted.

"Fuck. I'm still kind of feeling it from that beer earlier." Ian chuckled. 

Mickey shook his head in amusement. "No more alcohol tonight. You're ginger ass is supposed to be carrying _me_ home, remember?" He teased.

"I already told you I'd do it if you suck my dick." Ian replied raising an eyebrow. 

Mickey whipped his head around to see if anyone heard what Ian said, out of habit. He immediately relaxed his tension. He wanted to be spontaneous. He wanted to give Ian a first date he'd never forget. Mickey closed the menu, already knowing what he wanted to order anyway.

"Why don't I suck your dick right now?" Mickey offered quietly. 

Ian bursted out into laughter. He looked up at Mickey and the laughter instantly diminished as he noticed his boyfriend's face was completely serious.

"Wait, you're serious? Like right now?" Ian asked. 

"Like right fuckin' now." Mickey confirmed. 

"Mi-"

"Hi, guys! My name's Sarah and I'm gonna be your server for the evening. Can I get you something to drink to start off?" The waitress interrupted their sexual tension.

"Uh, yeah. I'll get a beer please." Mickey answered immediately.

"Draft? Bottle? We've gotta few different flavors for seasonal, too." She asked.

"Whatever you wanna give me. Not picky."

"Alrighty. And for you, sweetie?" She asked moving her gaze to Ian. 

"I'll also get a beer, please."

"No he fucking won't. How 'bout a coke?" Mickey interrupted as Ian narrowed his eyes at him. Ian sighed.

"Coke please." 

The waitress raised an eyebrow but quickly looked back down to her notepad to jot down the drink orders.

"We're also ready to order if you don't mind." Ian said, wanting to take Mickey up on his offer as soon as possible. 

Once they ordered and the waitress walked away, Ian looked up at Mickey. "So.."

"Bathroom." Mickey interrupted.

Ian stood up and immediately headed into the bathroom. Mickey waited a few seconds, looking around the room. _You can do this. Be spontaneous. You fuckin' got this._ He stood up and headed into the bathroom.

Once he started to push the door open slowly, Ian pulled open the door from inside the bathroom and grabbed a fist full of Mickey's shirt, bringing him into the bathroom. Ian shut the door and locked it, not caring if anyone else would notice. Mickey leaned up against the wall waiting for Ian to make a move. 

Ian sniffed as he walked over to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around Mickey's neck, bringing his lips on to the latter's forcefully. Mickey kissed back, opening his mouth to allow Ian's tongue to enter. The kiss deepened as their tongues sloppily slid together. Ian lightly moaned into the kiss as Mickey brought his hands down to start unbuttoning Ian's pants. 

Ian ran his fingers through Mickey's hair and lightly tugged as Mickey started kissing down his jaw and onto his neck. 

"You're so fucking hot, Mick." 

Mickey started kissing down Ian's body as he slowly got down to his knees, pulling down Ian's pants and boxer briefs as he went down. Mickey looked up at Ian with a smirk as he grabbed Ian's throbbing cock. He teased Ian, slowly licking the underside of his dick making his way to the slit that had precum beginning to leak.

"Fuuck." Ian moaned, feeling weak in his knees. He grabbed onto Mickey's hair as the brunette looked up at him, grinning deviously. 

"Stop looking at me like that. You're gonna make me cum faster, Christ."

"Gotta finish before the food's ready." Mickey replied.

"Shut the fuck up and... Shit... Fucking shit Mickey, that feels so good." He said as Mickey put him into his mouth. 

He deep throated Ian as the redhead gripped onto his hair tighter indicating he was losing control. Mickey twirled his tongue around Ian's tip, tasting him, and then continued to suck him down. He brought his hands up to grab Ian's ass as Ian pulled Mickey's head closer to him trying to get him to take his full length in.

Mickey slightly gagged, having difficulty taking down the entire 9 inches. Ian didn't notice as the latter made up for it by bobbing his head with a quicker pace, sucking and licking to drive him crazy and finally get him to where he needed to be.

"Fuck. Gonna cum, Mick." Ian warned sounding completely wrecked. 

Mickey deep throated him one last time as Ian came hard down the latter's throat. Mickey swallowed and sucked him dry as Ian's knees buckled. He pulled away after finishing and looked up at Ian as he slowly got back up.

"How was that?" Mickey asked.

"Keep that shit up and I'm gonna start calling you daddy."

Mickey chuckled dryly. "None of that 'daddy' shit. Jesus Christ."

They were interrupted by banging on the door. 

"Hey! Open the fucking door. I gotta piss!" A man's muffled voice said behind the door.

Ian pulled up his pants as Mickey smoothed back his hair. Mickey walked over to the door and unlocked it to let the other man in. He barged in, not even looking at them, and headed to a stall. Ian shrugged and Mickey felt relieved to know he wouldn't have to kick the guy's ass assuming he was going to say something homophobic. Luckily for everyone, he didn't.

They made their way back to the booth, drinks sitting on the table. Mickey took a long swig of his beer and put the bottle down to look up and see the server holding their food.

"Perfect timing." Ian said raising an eyebrow.

Mickey shook his head in amusement, suddenly having that same feeling he had earlier wanting to reveal to his boyfriend how he truly felt. The waitress put down the plate of rare steak infront of Mickey. His mouth watered and he decided it could wait until they finished. 

Towards the end of their meal, Ian started to sober up and Mickey could tell as he started to seem more foggy. _Just fucking do it now. Don't pussy out._

"Ian?"

The redhead slowly looked up at Mickey, slightly breaking the haze he was starting to fall into. 

"Mm?"

Mickey paused. His palms were sweating and he thought he was going to vomit. He had told him he loved him in a voicemail before, but it definitely wasn't the same. He took a deep breath. 

"I love you, Mickey." Ian interrupted, completely taking Mickey by surprise.

Mickey stared silently into his eyes, feeling his heart flutter. Ian furrowed his brow. "What were you gonna say?"

"Okay," Mickey started, "I love you too, Ian."

The redhead grinned from ear-to-ear, being able to momentarily leave the haze. Mickey smiled softly and chuckled to himself, thinking how that wasn't so hard to just say okay before telling the love of his life how he truly felt.

**Author's Note:**

> ❤❤❤❤


End file.
